


Embers

by Flammenkobold



Series: TMA Ep100 countdown [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Martin's anger finally spills over. The consequences aren't necessarily pretty.Written for the TMA Ep100 countdown by pilesofnonsense on tumblr.





	Embers

When the anger, that had built up over the years, finally became too much for Martin to hold in, when it finally spilled out instead of just consuming him, it had been glorious.

Where the institute stood before, only charred remnants remained.

Tim had dragged himself out, mouth full of ash, eyes empty and everything burned out of him.

Martin left a trail of destruction in his wake and Tim followed. When Martin smiled at him, it was a raw, unbridled thing, a solar flare more than a forest fire. Something that Tim could almost imagine feeling the warmth of.

**Author's Note:**

> Desolation!Martin/End!Tim because it hurts.


End file.
